


3 ans de mariage

by Lovemalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Husbands, Kids, M/M, Magnus deserves a good husband, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Top Alec, happy end, only bottom Magnus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec
Summary: Alec oublie un anniversaire très important.





	3 ans de mariage

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [forget the St-Valentin day's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184445) by [Lovemalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec)



Pov Magnus

Il était déjà supposé être là, mais après deux heures d’attente, je savais qu’il ne viendrait pas. Je reprend un gorger de mon whisky en regardant tout les autres couples autour de moi. Une seul larme s’écoule de mon œil, mais j'essuie rapidement. Je fais signe au serveur et il s’approche de moi. 

-Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ? 

-l’addition svp pour le whisky. 

-Parfait, je reviens avec ça monsieur.

Et il repart vers son petit bureau, je le regarde parler avec surement le manager et je le vois hocher de la tête avant de revenir vers moi. 

-votre whisky sera sur la maison monsieur. 

-Non non c’est correct je peux payer, insisté-je, ne voulant pas être pris de pitié. 

-c’est la saint-valentin aujourd’hui, les boissons sont offertes, dit-il. 

N’ayant pas la force d’argumenter plus, je me lève de la table, laisse un gros pourboire au serveur en le remerciant et quitte le restaurent. 

En me promenant dans les rues, je laisse finalement les larmes couler. Après trois ans de mariage, je ne pensais pas que la douleur peux être aussi intense. Je baisse la tête pour éviter de voir les couples se promener mains dans la mains, heureux et me dirige vers notre loft. 

En arrivant au loft je suis accueilli par deux petits monstres qui me sautent dessus. 

-Papa papa, crient-ils en me voyant. 

Je me baisse et les sert fort dans mes bras et puis je les soulèvent du sol, les tenant prés de mon corps. 

-Bonjour, mes anges. Qu’est-ce que vous faites encore debout ?, demandé-je en les regardant. 

-Oncle Raphael nous a laissé jouer plus longtemps, car on voulait te voir toi et daddy, dit Max en souriant. 

-Il est où daddy, demande Max 

Je leur souris faiblement en hochant la tête et perd mon sourire en entendant le nom d’Alec. Alors je décide de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas repenser à cette soirée désastreuse. 

-Et ils est où, oncle Raphael ?, demandé-je en regardant autour. 

-Là, dis-celui-ci en apparaissant du salon.  
Je dépose un baiser sur chaque joue des enfants et les repose au sol. 

-Allez dans notre chambre, je vous rejoint bientôt, dis-je a mes deux petits monstres.  
Je le regardes partir en courant vers notre chambre avant que je m’écroule littérelement en pleur dans les bras de mon fils adoptive. 

-Oh MAGNUS, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
J’enfouis ma tête dans son épaule, laissant les larmes couler. 

-Il n’est jamais venu. J’ai attendu deux heures, mais il n’est jamais venu. Même le serveur n’as pas voulu que je paie ma boisson tellement qu’il avait pitié de moi. J’ai dû regarder tout ces couples passer un bon moment, dis-je en pleurant. 

-Oh papa, dit-il

-On était supposé fêter notre troisième année de mariage aujourd’hui. Comment, il a pu oublier ça. Suis-je si insignifiant après trois ans ?, demandé-je en regardant mon fils. 

-Non papa tu es l’homme le plus signifiant qui peut avoir sur la terre. Va te coucher avec les enfants, tu en as besoin se soir, dit Raphael en déposant un baiser sur le front de son père. 

Magnus se détache de Raphael, hochant le tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre, en un claquement de doigt, il se change, enlève son maquillage, enlève ses bijoux.Il rentre dans la chambre et malgré lui, sourit en voyant ses deux anges endormis dans le lit.Il se glisse doucement dans le lit pour ne pas les réveiller, il les prends dans ses bras et embrasse chacun leurs fronts doucement. 

-Je vous aimes mes anges, peut importe ce qui va arriver, dit-il doucement en laissant une autre larme glisser le long de sa joue, ne prenant même pas la peine de l’essuyer. Il s’endormi avec ses fils dans les bras, un visage reflétant la douleur et la tristesse. 

Pov Raphael

Dès que papa est parti dans la chambre rejoindre ces fils, je pris mon téléphone et compose un numéro qui risque de passer un mauvais quart d’heure dans pas très long. 

Après quatre sonneries , ça répond enfin. 

-Raphael, dit la voix à l’autre bout. 

\- Estúpido, comment t’as pu oublier mon père en se jour important, dis-je en criant de colère. 

-Raphael de quoi tu parle, je ne comprend rien, dit Alec en soupirant. 

-***No entiendes lo que te digo, te lo digo, olvidaste el aniversario de tu boda con papá. Llegó llorando porque esperó más de 2 horas en el restaurante,crie-je en colére. 

-Quoi,je n’ai rien oublier, regarde j’ai déjà eu une journée assez charger avec l’Enclave et ce n’est même pas fini encore, alors arrête ton non-sens, je dois finir la paperasse importante ici, snap Alec de fatigue. 

-wow, alors il a raison, tu te fous de ton propre mari, bravo Shadowhunter, j’éspère que papa va divorcer, car il ne mérite pas ça, après tout ce qu’il a fait pour toi, estûpido, dit Raph en colére avant de racchrocher au nez d’Alec.

-Après tout ce que papa a fait pour toi, c’est comme ça que tu le remercie, mon cul que tu l’aime ton mari, parle Raph a lui-même. 

Il va jeter un coup d’œil dans la chambre et souris malgré lui devant la scène, les deux anges sont couchés collé à leur papa. Raphael prend une bonne respiration avant de refermer la porte et partir chez lui. 

Pov Alec 

Je regarde mon cellulaire complètement estomaqué de ce que Raphael vient de dire. Mais un coup de fil replonge Alec dans la paperasse, ne voyant pas l‘heure passer et les penser reste loin du coup de fil.  
C’est seulement quand il proche de 1h du matin, quand Izzy rentre dans son bureau qu’Alec léve la tête. 

 

-Alec, s’exclame Izzy, surprise de voir son grand frère. 

-Izzy, que puis-je faire pour toi, demande Alec en souriant 

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, questionne Izzy 

-Je travaille, sa ne se voit pas, dit sarcastiquement Alec 

-Mais c’était pas ta soirée avec Magnus?, demande Izzy en venant prendre place devant le bureau. 

-Oui, mais l’enclave était plus urgente, dit-il en reportant son regard sur les papier devant lui. 

-ALEXANDER GEIODON LIGHTWOOD-BANE, crie Izzy en se relevant de la chaise

-Quoi, pourquoi tu dis mon nom au complet, répète Alec 

-comment tu peux dire que l’enclave est plus importante que vos 3 ans de mariage !, crie Izy vraiment en colère, contre son frère. 

-3 ans de mariage, izzy de quoi tu parle ,dit Alec confus

-Wow, je savais que tu peux être dense dés fois, mais pas à ce point. Se soir c’était vos 3 ans de mariage avec Magnus, il avait tout prévu, sorti au resto, puis renter à la maison pour passer du temps avec les enfants. Tu sais Max et Raphael, tes enfants, qui veulent juste voir leur daddy, dit Izzy 

Alec regarde sa sœur complètement choqué , réalisant qu’elle avait raison, il regarde la date et voit qu’on est le 15 février. 

-Oh non Izzy, qu’est ce que j’ai fait, comment j’ai pu oublier ça. C’était nos trois ans de mariage hier et j’ai oublier comme si c’était pas important. Maudit Enclave, dit Alec en se passant les mains sur le visage. 

-oh hermio, c’est ok, tu vas tous arranger, je te conseille peut-être de prendre un congé pour quelques jours, passer du temps avec ton mari et les enfants. On peut gérer ici le temps de ta pause et si jamais c’est la troisième guerre qui va commencer ou jace qui verra une connerie…. Je t’appel direct, propose Izzy. 

-t’es sûre, je veux pas que tu sois déborer l’Enclave peut être assez chiante, dit Alec en regardant sa sœur. 

-C’est ok, je gère, toi va rejoindre ta famille. Elle est plus importante, dit Izzy en souriant. 

-Oui t’as raison, elle est beaucoup plus importante que l’enclave, comment j’ai pu les laisser me monter à la tête., soupir Alec avant de se lever et prendre son manteau du crochet, laissant tout les choses comme elle était. 

-Merci Izzy, je rentre dans quelques jours, dit Alec avant de se diriger vers la sortie, presque en joggant. 

Rendu dehors, il active ses runes et parti en courant vers la maison.Rendu au loft, il entre doucement pour ne pas déranger personne, il enlève ses vêtement de dehors, avant de se diriger vers la chambre des maîtres le plus tranquillement possible. Il se fige en voyant la scène devant lui, il sourit tristement, se rendant compte que il manque beaucoup de moments à cause de l’Enclave. Il va dans la salle de bain pour se changer avant de se diriger vers le lit et tranquillement se glisser dans le lit derrière Magnus, le prenant dans ses bras avant de déposer un léger baiser derrière le cou, regardant ces enfants et la respiration de son mari, il se laisse entraîner dans les bras de Morphée. 

Le lendemain Matin,  
Magnus se réveille avant les enfants, mais sursaute en sentant deux bras autour de lui et le torse de quelqu’un avant de réaliser que c’est son mari qui l’entour. Il se laisse transporter dan le moment, avant de se rappeler de la soirée de hier. Se détachant le plus doucement possible de son mari avant de sortir du lit, replaçant max sur la poitrine d’Alec et Raphael blotti contre ses côtes. Il pris son peignoir avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. D’un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître du café, et va s’assoire sur le balcon. Regardant les gratte-ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Se demander ce qui va se passer avec Alexander maintenant, doit-il faire une demande de divorce, doit-il agir comme si tout va bien et oublier tout ça, doit-il faire mention de ça et peut-être que ça va finir en chicane, doit-il juste continuer à ignorer jusqu’à ce qu’il explose et dit des choses blessante. Il reste dans ses pensées, ne voyant pas les enfants et son mari dans le salon. 

Alec sort de la chambre, les deux enfants accrochés à lui. Il fronce les sourcil en ne voyant pas son mari, avant de remarquer que la porte du balcon est ouverte indiquant que son mari est dehors. Il se dirige vers la cusine pour commencer le petit dejéuner pour ses fils, lui -même et son mari. 

 

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez manger ce matin, demande Alec en regardant ses fils. 

-Panke papa, crie Max en sautant dans sa chaise haute. 

-Pancake alors, dit Alec en riant à la joie de son fils. 

Mais Raphael le regarde, le visage curieux. 

-Tu n’est pas en retard, demande-t-il en fixant son daddy. 

-En retard où , questionne Alec en regardant son fils. 

-À L’institut, tu n’est jamais là le matin, dit-il 

Alec perd son sourire en écoutant ce que son fils vient de dire, réalisant qu’il manque tellement de temps avec les enfants et son mari. 

-Non, je suis en congé pour un certain temps,mes anges, alors on va faire plein de chose ensemble, tout les quatre comme une famille,répond Alec en retournant le pancake 

-Ok, dit simplement Raf

-Papa, crie Max en voyant Magnus renter dans la cuisine 

-Alexander , s’exclame Magnus avant de venir et déposer un bisou sur les lèvres comme si tout va bien. 

-Bonjours mes anges, dit Magnus en embrassant la tête de chaque. 

-Bien dormi, demande Magnus en jouant dans les cheveux de Max, 

-Alexander, regarde l’heure tu vas être en retard, dit Magnus en regardant l’horloge du mur de salon. 

-Non Mags, je suis en congé aujourd’hui, répète Alec en essayant de sourire.

-Oh c’est merveilleux, dit Magnus en fixant Alec. 

-Pancake ?, demande Alec pour briser le silence 

-Merci, dit Magnus en prenant l’assiette des mains de son mari avant de s’assoire à côté des deux enfants, qui on déjà leurs assiettes devant eux. Alec prend la dernière assiette et va s’assoire à côté de Raphael. 

Tout le monde mange tranquillement, écoutant le babillage de Max. 

-Et si on allait au parc aujourd’hui , je pense que ça serait une bonne journée pour faire un pic-nique et voir les canards, suggère Alec en buvant son café

-Canard canard, s’exclame Max en frappant des mains. 

-Oui c’est une belle journée, on pourrait faire ça. Confirme Mags en finissant sa bouché. 

-Alors c’est parfait, on fini de déjeuner, certain vont aller se laver avant d’aller s’habiller,rigole Alec en regardant la face plein de sirop de Max. 

La famille va se préparer ,Magnus aide les enfants à se préparer et Alec va dans la chambre pour se changer. Puis il switch de place, Alec avec les enfants et Magnus va s'habiller,malgré. Ça il y a----il y a encore une certaine distance entre eux. Puis finalement la famille se dirige vers le parc. La journée se passe très bien, Max chasse après les canards, les nourrit, Raphael l’accompagnant partout, jouant ensemble. Magnus et Alec aussi les suivant partout, riant, prenant des photos. Ils ont manger le pic-nique que Magnus a conjuré d’un claquement de doigt, avant de continuer à jouer un peu avant de se diriger vers le loft, les deux enfants endormi dans les bras de leur papa. Dès l’arriver ,Magnus change les enfants avec la magie avant des le coucher dans leur lit. Les regardant un peu, avant de fermer la porte après eux. Les deux pères se dirigent vers le salon, Magnus va se prendre un verre de wisky. Alec vient derrière lui, l’encerclant dans ses bras puissant. 

-Je suis désolé mon amour, chuchote-t-il dans l’oreille de Magnus. 

-C’est ok Alec, dit Magnus sans se rendre compte

-Alexander, pas Alec. Mais je reste pareil désolé. J’ai manqué notre 3 années de mariage à cause de cette stupide Enclave. J’ai été tellement déborder avec tout ces papiers , les missions, les nouveaux, que j’ai oublier la chose la plus précieuse que j’ai…. Ma famille, mes fils, mon mari, chuchote Alec

Magnus ne peut retenir les larmes et les laisse couler. Alec referme sa prise sur son mari, l’embrassant dans le cou. 

-Je t’ai promis de jamais te blesser ou te faire pleurer et pourtant j’ai failli à cette promesse. Je suis désolé mon ange, dit Alec en embrassant Magnus sur la joue. 

Magnus se retourne dans les bras de son mari avant de l’embrasser. Puis enfuir son visage dans le torse musclé du shadowhunter. Alec ressert la prise sur son mari, l’embrassant dans les cheveux, le cou. 

-Laisse moi te monter comment je t’aime, chuchote sensuellement Alec en mordillant l’oreille de son warlock. 

Magnus gémis doucement, aillant manqué ce genre de petit geste. De sa force de Shadowhunter, Alec l’empoigne dans ses bras, l’embrassant passionnément.Magnus entour ses jambres autout d’aller et répond au baiser. 

Alec les transporte vers la chambre à coucher, refermant la porte derrière eux. Alec dépose doucement son mari, continuant à l’embrasser tout aussi passionnément. Un par un, il enlève les vêtements traçant son chemin avec des baiser papillons, qui font frémir Magnus d’envie, de plaisir. 

Alec enlève le boxer et le jette par-dessus sa tête, ne se souciant pas d’où sa atterrir, il laisse des baiser sur le membre déjà dur du warlock, qui rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Puis Alec prend tout le membre dans sa bouche, faisant des vas et viens assez puissant pour que Magnus crie le nom d’Alec. Alec prépare doucement Magnus , un doigt à la fois, rendant Magnus aussi limp que du gello.

-Stp Alec..Alexandre , gémit Magnus en rejetant la tête en arrière quand Alec touche sa prostate. 

Il sert les poings tellement le plaisir est intense. Finalement, Alec retire ses doigts, avant de lubrifier son pénis et se rapprocher de l’entrée de Magnus avant de renter d’un seul coup, se qui laisse un Magnus criant très fort son nom au plaisir. Alec laisse son amour s’ajuster avec de commencer des vas et vient doux, mais très stimulant. Magnus empoigne Alec pour l.embrasser rapprochant du même coup leur deux corps permettant à Alec de s’enfoncer encore plus en lui, créant du plaisir plus immense en touchant la prostate.

-Plus fort, je veux te sentir avec tout ton corps, gémit Magnus. 

-A tes souhait cher mari, dit Alec avant de se retirer complètement et renter d’un coup de hanche puissant. 

Laissant un Magnus sous le choc du coup, à partir de là les coups devient de plus en plus intense, Alec bougeant avec son corps, avant de renverser la position, mettant Magnus sur lui, et accélérant ses coups de chances , fessant en sorte que Magnus bouge en même temps que lui. 

-Oui … oui là..là, crie Magnus en accélérant les mouvements de son bassin.

Alec empoigne les hanches de son mari, le faisant monter et descendre à sa volonté, laissant par la même occasion des traces de doigts qui vont durer un certain temps. Il accélère encore plus en sentant ses couilles se resserrer et son bas de ventre se contracter, lui annoncent sa venu bientôt. D’un simple mouvement, Alec retourna encore une fois Magnus , mais sur le ventre cette fois-ci et cette fois si le pistonna avec tellement de force que le lit bouge tout seul. Magnus complètement enfoncé dans le lit, tout ce qu’on pouvait entre dans le chambre c’est les coups hanches contre les fesses et les gémissement des deux hommes. 

-Oh bordel, t’es tellement serré, je vais venir bientôt, crie Alec en accélérant encore plus si c’est possible. 

-Oui ouiiii ouiiii, viennent les cries étouffer de Magnus 

Alec après deux autres coups puissant se vide dans Magnus, mais continue à donner des coups, Magnus suivi presque aussi tôt , sa prostate plus que sensible. 

-Alec , Alec, crie Magnus en sentant son corps produire un deuxième orgasme qui le fit presque perdre contact avec la réalité. Alec donna un dernier coup avant de se retirer, laissant le sperme s’écouler de l’anus de son mari. Alec effondre à côté de son mari, essayant de reprendre son souffle, Magnus se retourne et se blotti contre Alec qui le prend dans ses bras. 

-Je vais changer mes habitudes de travaille, il est temps que je priorise ma famille, l,enclave peut aller se faire foutre, chuchote doucement Alec pour ne pas briser l’atmosphère d’après sexe. Magnus fait juste embrasser Alec sur le torse avant de s’endormir son corps complètement épuiser après l’amour qu’il ont fait. Alec fixe son mari avant de le suivre dans le sommeil. 

Pour la semaine qui suivi , dison que la famille à pris un congé bien mérité pour faire des voyages des plus reposante et amusante. Pour les restes des anniversaires , Alec ne les a jamais manqués. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> -No entiendes lo que te digo, te lo digo, olvidaste el aniversario de tu boda con papá. Llegó llorando porque esperó más de 2 horas en el restaurante,crie-je en colére. 
> 
> ''-Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vous dis, je vous le dis, vous avez oublié l'anniversaire de votre mariage avec papa. Il est arrivé en pleurs parce qu'il a attendu plus de 2 heures au restaurant, crie-je en colère.'' ...french 
> 
> ''-You do not understand what I'm telling you, I'm telling you, you forgot the anniversary of your wedding with dad. He arrived crying because he waited more than 2 hours in the restaurant, crie-je en colére.'' english.


End file.
